Otoya's Solo
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Otoya has something special planned for his 2 year anniversary with Syo! How sweet! R&R!


"Wait, Oto's not coming to hang out with us today? Why the hell not?!" Syo glared accusingly at Tokiya as the latter rolled his eyes.

"I just said, he doesn't want you to know, apparently it's a surprise but because he can't keep his mouth shut when he gets excited, he ended up telling me and then made me promise not to tell you anything"

"So he'll tell his roommate his little plan but not his own boyfriend? Geez, does that tick me off"

"Ochibi, have you thought that maybe he doesn't want you to know because his surprise is _for_ you?" Ren smirked knowingly.

Syo paused in his inner rant to think over those words. If Otoya hadn't told him anything, then it must either be one hell of a surprise for him, or it could be some love affair he's having - but then the only other person Otoya would have a relationship with would be Tokiya, and Syo was pretty certain the bluenette wouldn't want the redhead to do such a thing with him. No, it wasn't like Otoya to toy with other people's feelings, so that only concluded Ren to be right. Otoya had a surprise for him! But...what? What could Syo even ask for (apart from a new heart to which he wouldn't put Otoya through that) when he had everything he needed already? He had the greatest of friends, the kindest composer, both his dreams had come true, and he had the most beautiful relationship going on that he could possibly imagine. And yet, Otoya had something else for him apparently. "I guess...you're right"

"I wonder what Otoya-kun got Syo-chan!" Natsuki almost squealed and almost hugged the poor boy to death like usual, but that habit had toned down more and more as Otoya became more and more apparent in Syo's daily routine.

Tokiya only smirked and looked to the window, where Otoya could currently be seen in the distance, sat under a tree, looking up at the sky before throwing his head back down and scribbling on the paper in front of him. Well, Tokiya only hoped Syo liked it, didn't break up with Otoya because of it, and that Otoya didn't mess anything up.

* * *

Otoya joined the group at lunch. And, as usual nowadays, sat between Tokiya and Syo, draping an arm round the smaller blonde's shoulders with a grin. It seemed that Otoya wasn't going to let up on spilling his surprise, no matter how much Ren and Cecil bugged him about it.

"All in good time, my friends, I'm sure you'll like it Syo" was all he replied.

"Aw, but Oto, I really wanna know what it is you're doing for me!" Syo whined, leaning closer to his lover and using the famous puppy dog eyes Otoya normally used on them all (yeah, not just Tokiya anymore). But Otoya was certainly being stubborn, or just trying desperately hard not to blab out his plan. The latter was more likely. "C'mon, not even one tiny little clue...?"

"Alright, just one" Finally! Syo could normally get him to spill anything he was hiding, he leaned even closer so that the redhead could whisper in his ear. "It's for you, and dedicated to you only, that's all I'm saying". Syo pulled back and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair, Tokiya knows! I'm the one you're dating!"

"Wanna say that any louder Kurusu? I'm sure Shining didn't hear" Masato commented lightly, not looking up from his book. Syo scowled.

"Funny. But Shining actually already knows"

"How come?" Cecil asked. "I thought he'd of broken us up or fired you both since there's that 'no romance' rule still"

"Well, yeah, there is. But we found out that Otoya's really his son so he let us off the hook for it. We were prepared to leave too"

"What?! Shining Saotome is your father?!" Everyone cried at Otoya in shock and surprise. The redhead nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, but I was born out of wedlock, so he was basically the guy my mother had a one night stand with. So she must've had me, then flew over to Agnapolis to have Cecil since he's my half brother, and then died in the plane crash on the way home... I don't remember her much...or I don't really know anything because I was just an infant. Cecil's a year younger than me" he shook his head and put on the usual bright grin when Syo hugged him tight, "But it's okay, because I know she'd be proud of me, and happy that her two boys found one another"

* * *

Syo sighed and kept Otoya in his hug longer than necessary, seeing as the redhead wasn't going to reunite with them until this evening. They were going to a concert as a whole group, in honour of Syo and Otoya's 2 year anniversary, and the fiery-tempered blonde was already saddened that they weren't spending the day together. Throughout those 2 years, STARISH had become a major success, having numerous albums and singles sold and hitting top of the charts each week - their fans were crazy over them, and Valentine's Day events had always been hectic. But luckily, since Quartet Night didn't need to teach them anymore, Tokiya had taught them his secret tips and tricks in getting away from crazy fangirls/boys so they all escaped alive after performances. But it'd been only 6 months since Shining had known about the two being an official item. They already spent one night together checking out all the blogs and fanfiction dedicated to their fans pairing them up together, and they weren't surprised to see that they were most often paired with their roommate. Though they were surprised to see that some fans had paired Otoya and Syo up and they all knew what would happen if word got out about them going 'canon' as fans called it.

"If only they knew..." Syo had whispered that evening while they were going to meet Otoya and head to the festival, remembering the night well. It'd been a good one, that's for sure.

* * *

Otoya waved to them from the entrance to the festival gates, Syo obviously being the first one to reach his lover. "Can I really spend this time with you? You're not disappearing off anywhere once we're seated or anything?"

"Sorry Syo, but my surprise has to be done, so I need to leave just before the end of the concert. But I promise, I'll spend the entire night and the rest of the week with you to make up for it, alright?"

"Fine, but this surprise better be a good one for you to spend our anniversary by yourself"

"Believe me, it will be" Tokiya smirked knowingly, letting a small chuckle slide past his lips when Syo scowled in his direction.

The group made their way to the top of the seating area and took their respective places (if you're facing the stage behind them then it'd be from left to right; Masato, Ren, Cecil, Natsuki, Syo, Otoya, Tokiya). Syo leaned his head on Otoya's shoulder, linking their arms and lacing their fingers together between them. Otoya smiled and Tokiya playfully ruffled his red mane with a smile of encouragement and unspoken praise behind those blue eyes.

Otoya had brought them to a concert featuring Quartet Night, and the four boys were as amazing as always. Their beat was as flawless as STARISH remembered, and even though they were currently in disguise, the group on stage noticed them and gave a small wave to them, to which the fans reacted but STARISH returned the gesture with sheepish smiles.

Syo was more focused on Otoya's heartbeat than Quartet Night's though, and he slowly closed his eyes to drown himself in the organ that beat out his lover's love for him and him only. But the moment wasn't enough, because before he knew it, Otoya had to leave in order to reveal his surprise that had everyone but Tokiya anxious about all day - Syo especially since it was for him.

"I love you, Syo" was all that was passed as the redhead bounced out of the arena. Syo sighed, and leaned back in his seat, eyes cast downward.

* * *

Quartet Night finished their final song for the night before waving goodbye to their fans and thanking them for such a special evening. Then the announcer spoke but was drowned out by at least a million or so frantic screams, making Syo look up to have surprise etch onto his and the others' faces as Otoya walked to the mic on the stage with his red guitar he used for his single hits. The crowd screamed his name along with various shouts of 'I love you!' and 'Marry me!'. But the redhead had his eyes fixed on Syo, and as the announcer called out that Otoya was a special guest to perform his newest song, the love in Syo's eyes shone even brighter than it ever had. This song, from Otoya, was the surprise that had him waiting impatiently the whole day for. Otoya grinned and waved to the crowd, causing another rowdy cheer and began to sing; the voice of the redhead pulsing throughout the arena all the way to his lover's heart.

 _Your Romeo...Let's go!_

 _You're like a fantasy, you make everything true_

 _I'll go everywhere, as long as I'm with you_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I'll be your Romeo, Romeo, everyday_

 _I'll be the one, that takes you away_

 _And you can definitely come and be my Juliet_

 _You'll be the one, I'll never forget_

 _Let's go!_

 _Let's escape this place, don't matter where we go_

 _We're happy now, it's us against the world_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I'll be your Romeo, Romeo, everyday_

 _I'll be the one, that takes you away_

 _And you can definitely come and be my Juliet_

 _You'll be the one, I'll never forget_

 _Let's go!_

 _Oooh, your Romeo, Romeo, Oooh!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Oooh, your Romeo, Oooh!_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I don't care what they say, they can't hold us back_

 _Don't care what they say, no no_

 _I'll be your Romeo, Romeo, everyday_

 _I'll be the one, that takes you away_

 _And you can definitely come and be my Juliet_

 _You'll be the one, I'll never forget_

 _Let's go!_

 _Oooh, yeah_

 _Never forget, no!_

 _Never forget!_

 _Never forget, you!_

Syo's eyes filled with tears, and with a soft smile he left them fall. He honestly couldn't have asked for this when he already had everything he wanted. And as his eyes locked with Otoya's once they met again outside the gates, their kiss for this celebration felt like the most romantic one they'd shared yet. Otoya picked Syo up and carried his happily sobbing mess of a lover back to the dormitory building to spend the rest of the night with him - well, more like the rest of their lives, for not long after that night, Otoya gathered up the courage to get down on one knee and propose to his beloved under their favourite tree in their usual private spot. And Syo's answer? Naturally, it was one big gigantic sobbing 'Yes!', of course!

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you liked this story! I worked on it all day and it's now just gone 11pm here, and I began this at like 2pm this afternoon. It was difficult finding a song at first - song is Your Romeo by Ace Young btw, check out the MEP video for it, it's awesome - because I found one originally but it suited more for someone to sing about Otoya rather than him sing it about Syo. I am a huge OtoyaxSyo shipper, I feel this pairing needs way more romantic fanart/fanfiction cause I adore it to pieces - I still ship TokiyaxOtoya though dw! I apologise if some of those lyrics are wrong in places, I did it by ear cause I couldn't find a lyric video and on the page of lyrics I had in a separate tab it said Julia instead of Juliet :/ ... Oh, and if you would like me to do a separate story about that night of them reading blogs and fanfiction then please say so in a review and I'll do it!)**


End file.
